MHA: The Sixth Generation
by jayfire129
Summary: An MHA AU screenplay. Set in America years after the end of the original show, Chris returns to his old hero school after his teacher dies. There, along with his other classmates, discover a plot that could end humanity as they know it.


MHA- THE SIXTH GENERATION

This story is written as a screenplay, as I see it more as a TV show. (If any anime studios are reading this, wanna make that happen?). It will include music, camera direction, and standard dialogue. Think of it as a Shakespeare play. Each chapter of the story would correlate to one episode. First, some basic rules:

-Any stage direction will be written in _italics_

-Any character names in the stage directions will be in CAPS

-The name of the character who is speaking will have a paragraph followed by their name, also in CAPS

-Any changes in the way dialogue is spoken (ie whispers, yelling, etc) will appear after the name of the character, and will be in parentheses and _italics_

_-_Any additional notes during a line of dialogue will also be in parentheses and _italics_

So, enjoy this My Hero Academia AU. It is supposed to be set after the ending of the original MHA, but since I don't know how that story ends, I will be making a few things up that may not align with Kohei Horikoshi's intentions, which is why this will be an AU. I will be including characters from the original, but most of the story will follow an original cast set in the United States.

Enjoy!

-Jay

—

EPISODE 1

_Our story begins in a hospital in Qing Qing, China. It is dark out. The date is April 21st, 2008. The music is soft, quiet. Suddenly, the camera moves around frantically inside the hospital, as a young woman is rushed through the halls, screaming in pain. Cut to the woman, two doctors, and a young man in a hospital room. The woman continues to scream. Although, as her scream gets more intense, the hospital lights begin to flicker, and a strange glow shines from inside the woman. The doctors, surprised, check the light as the man looks on in horror. The music swells with intensity and cuts abruptly as the lights in the room go out. All that is left is the strange glowing. The woman is silent now. The doctors pick up a crying newborn. It is glowing brightly. The music slowly comes back in as the doctors hand it off to the man. The man stares at the baby in wide-eyed confusion._

MAN: (_whispering) _What the hell?

_During this next line, we zoom out of the hospital, out of the city, and into space, until we see a wide shot of Earth spinning. We hear a voice of a British man. This is _HOLCAMP.

HOLCAMP: On the 21st day of April, 2008, a woman in China gave birth to a glowing baby. After this incident, individuals began appearing with abilities unlike anything we had previously seen before.

_As _HOLCAMP _is speaking, shots of heroes and scenes from the original MHA appear, even _ALL MIGHT _and _DEKU_._

HOLCAMP: This gave rise to a new age, in which humanity gained abilities far beyond the ordinary. In fact, the extraordinary had _become_ the new ordinary.

_There is a freeze frame on _ALL MIGHT_ as he smiles at the camera, and we pan out as the videos of the heroes turns into a chalkboard, with images of _ALL MIGHT,_ Earth, and other heroes on it. _HOLCAMP _is revealed to be teaching to a classroom of students, some of which have strange physical appearances. He is pointing to the board as he speaks. A caption at the bottom of the screen reads '200 Years Later'._

HOLCAMP: This caused a new surge in crime. And, as such, heroes who used their abilities, or 'Quirks', to help people became a rising profession. You _(He looks out to the class) _are going to be such individuals.

_A young boy's hand raises near the back of the class. This is _CHRIS.

HOLCAMP: _(Pointing to the hand) _Yes?

CHRIS_ puts his hand down._

CHRIS: How will we know when we're ready?

HOLCAMP: Ivy State High will prepare you for even the most dangerous of villains. Once you receive your provisional licenses, you will be ready to fight crime yourselves.

_Another young boy raises his hand._

HOLCAMP: Justin.

JUSTIN _lowers his hand._

JUSTIN: So, no killing?

MICHAEL _slaps him on the arm, slightly offended. _JUSTIN _smirks._

HOLCAMP: No, Mr. Sao, there is no killing in hero work. A hero must obey the law. Any villain he or she takes down must be handed over to the authorities for proper judgement.

JUSTIN _slumps in his seat. Another hand goes up._

HOLCAMP: Yes, Mr. Sheele?

ALEX: When do we start?

_The camera starts on a close-up of _HOLCAMP _and slowly zooms in. _HOLCAMP _nods his head and smiles._

_The song "Picture Book" by The Kinks plays as we see a wide shot of _HOLCAMP_ leading the class in single file. He opens a door into a massive gym, and the kids file in. The camera zooms in on _CHRIS _as he slowly smiles at the sight._

_Quick cut to an orchestra stage, with the orchestra player sitting in the background. The song cuts out. We see another caption, this time directly in the middle of the screen, reading '17 Years Later'. A man walks up to the stage. His back is facing the stage. He lifts up his hands, one carrying a conductor's rod, waits, and begins moving his hands. A medley of violins begin to play a soft tune. In the audience, we see a young man listening to the music. We pan through the orchestra, seeing close-ups of all the instruments, as well as the conductor. _

_We see a classroom of high school kids being taught by a female teacher. As we focus on the teacher, a caption in the bottom center of the screen reads 'Cassandra- Age: 32- Profession: teacher- Hero name: "Spectrum"'._

_As the orchestra music picks up in tempo, we see a room full of villains in costume. A hero bursts through a door, and the villains attack. Most of the villains shoot at her, but the bullets seem to go right through her. The hero fights the villains, knocking them down one by one. We pan around to her face as she takes off her mask, and another caption appears at the bottom of the screen: 'Leslie- Age: 30- Profession: hero-Hero name: Ghost"'._

_Next, we see a dark room as a shadowy figure stabs people with a sword while they shoot at him. Blood sprays everywhere. The camera shows the man's face turning around in slow motion, and the caption reads 'Justin- Age: 32- Profession- Hitman- Hero name- "Binary"'. The camera speeds up again as _JUSTIN _stands up and a white, ghostly copy of him jumps out of his body and stabs a man in the neck. _JUSTIN _walks through the room and sees a TV. The audience doesn't hear the TV, but we hear that it is breaking news. We zoom in on his face, looking at the TV in shock._

_A battlefield. The camera shakes as a soldier runs through mud while artillery shells, bullets, and dead bodies surround him. He dives into a slight divot in the ground and begins shooting. The caption reads 'Alex- Age: 31- Profession- Soldier- Hero name: "Salvage"'. _ALEX_ tosses a grenade and it explodes off screen._

_Cut back to the orchestra as is wraps up. The music slowly comes to a stop and the man in the audience claps. Cut to the man walking through the streets in the rain, holding an umbrella, in the opposite direction of everyone else. A caption appears below him: 'Chris- Age: 32- Profession-N/A- Hero name: "Biohazard"'. He picks up a newspaper and looks at it. We don't see what he's looking at. Sad music begins to play._

_Cut back to _ALEX._ Another soldier comes up to him._

SOLDIER: Hey, Alex!

ALEX: What is it, Kline?

SOLDIER: The Lieutenant told me to get you. He has to talk to you.

SOLDIER _leaves, and _ALEX _looks out, thinking._

_Next, we see _ALEX _in an office, and slowly his facial features switch from stoic to worried._

_Cut back to _CASSANDRA.

CASSANDRA: -And so, Napoleon was exiled to the island of Elba, where he- _(She notices a student on his phone) _Hey, David! Put that away!

DAVID _looks up from his phone._

DAVID: Mrs. Kinley, can you please turn on the news?

CASSANDRA: Why?

DAVID: You have to see something.

CASSANDRA: O-okay.

CASSANDRA _turns around, types something on her computer, and a news broadcast shows up. The screen shows a house with the title "Ivy State Professor Holcamp dead at 65". The voice of a _NEWSCASTER_ is heard._

NEWSCASTER: Sad news today. The hero academy Ivy State High's Richard Holcamp was found dead today at his home in Lakefield. The 65 year-old professor was—

_The voice fades out as the music comes in. _CASSANDRA _watches the broadcast with a sad look._

_Cut back to _CHRIS _and we finally get to read what's on the paper: "Celebrated hero teacher found dead at home". There is a big picture of _HOLCAMP above.

_Cut back to _JUSTIN _sitting on a sidewalk with his hands over his mouth._

ALEX _looks out an airplane window sullenly._

CHRIS _also looks out of a window, the window of a taxi. The taxi stops and he gets out, looking up. The taxi drives away. Pan up from _CHRIS, _looking at a gate that reads 'Ivy State High School', with a big school building behind it. The title of the show appears: "My Hero Academia— The Sixth Generation." _

_The music stops. _

_We see a shot from in the front foyer of the school. Students are walking around. _CHRIS _ walks in slowly, looking around. _CASSANDRA _spots him from inside the office._

CASSANDRA: Oh my God.

CASSANDRA _rushes out of the office and gives _CHRIS _a hug._

CASSANDRA: Chris! I can't believe you came!

CHRIS: _(chuckling)_ Yeah, surprise.

CASSANDRA: I mean, I haven't seen you in- in years! None of us have!

CHRIS: Yeah. Sorry about that. I just haven't had the time.

CASSANDRA: Oh, don't worry. Here, follow me.

_They begin walking through the school_

CHRIS: So, you sent the email?

CASSANDRA: Email?

CHRIS: Yeah. Asking everybody to get back toge—

CASSANDRA: Oh, right, that email. Yeah. I ordered out a dorm for us to stay in.

CHRIS: Who else is coming?

CASSANDRA: _(sighing)_ Well, unfortunately, most of the class can't make it, but we got a few. Les told me she was taking a week off from work, Alex got dispatched to come and visit—

CHRIS: Dispatched?

CASSANDRA: Yeah, he's in the military. He was stationed overseas.

CHRIS: _(surprised) _Oh. What about Michael?

CASSANDRA: Michael has— he's been missing.

CHRIS: Oh. I didn't know that.

CASSANDRA: Look. We would've told you, but— we just couldn't reach you. And, of course, Justin is _(_CHRIS_ shakes his head and sighs)_ here too. Look, I know you two haven't had the best relationship, and after what happened with Sam— He's just always been one to hold grudges.

CHRIS: Do you?

CASSANDRA: No, of course not. None of us do. Michael told us everything before he left.

_The two walk in silence for a bit._

CASSANDRA: Anyway, let's get to that dorm. _(She exits. _CHRIS _smiles then exits behind her)_

_Cut to _CHRIS _and _CASSANDRA_ walking up to another big building. The two enter the ground floor, a big room with couches and tables. A staircase leading upstairs is to their right._

CHRIS: Wow.

CASSANDRA: Home sweet home. Or was.

CHRIS: I haven't been in these for almost—

CHRIS/CASSANDRA: 17 years.

_They both laugh. _JUSTIN _rounds the corner._

JUSTIN: Hey, Cass—

_He stops when he sees _CHRIS._ They both stare at each other. _JUSTIN _begins to exit._

JUSTIN: What's he doing here?

CASSANDRA: He has every right to be here, just like you, Justin.

JUSTIN: _(To _CHRIS,_ but loud enough for _CASSANDRA _to hear) _You shouldn't be here. Not after what you've done.

JUSTIN _exits, but not before elbowing _CHRIS _hard._

CASSANDRA: Justin—

CHRIS: He's right. I shouldn't have come.

CASSANDRA: No. Chris, stay. Justin's just upset.

CHRIS _begins to exit upstairs._

CHRIS: He's got every reason to be.

CASSANDRA: Chris—

B_ut _CHRIS_ has already left. _CASSANDRA _sighs._

_We flashback to '17 years ago', where a _REPORTER_ is speaking to a camera in front of a bank. We see the scene from the camera's perspective._

REPORTER: We are live now, from Prosperity Bank in Lakefield, where armed villains have barricaded themselves in.

_Cut to the bank robbers._

REPORTER: They seem to have taken hostages, but we don't know how many. Heroes are on their way.

_Return to the bank robbers. The song "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums plays throughout this entire scene. All of them have guns._

BANK ROBBER 1: Get that shit outta here!

BANK ROBBER 2: _(To hostages)_ Be quiet, or I'll blow your fucking head off!

BANK ROBBER 3: Move it!

_A young girl suddenly appears from behind _BANK ROBBER 1_._

GIRL: Hey there!

BANK ROBBER 1 _is startled and turns around and shoots the girl, killing her. He looks at the body for a second. Before the girl appears again behind him._

GIRL: Ouch. I bet that hurts.

BANK ROBBER 1: What the—

BANK ROBBER 1 _shoots and kills the girl again._

_Cut to the _REPORTER,_ startled by the gunfire._

REPORTER: It seems that the situation has escalated.

_Outside, the young girl is actually sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. This is actually _INSIGHT, _a hero student. She stands up to address a hero class, all in costumes._

INSIGHT: There are about five to six in the main room.

MICHAEL _steps forward, clearly the leader of the group._

MICHAEL: All right, let's go!

_The door of the bank bursts open as the young heroes file through. They all engage the enemies, each showing off their powers. But we focus on our main cast. This fight is all one shot._

MICHAEL _runs around and thrusts out his right hand, shooting light out of his hand and knocking one of the bank robbers into a wall. Then he turns around, puts his hand up, and a shield of pure light appears and blocks him from bullets._

_The camera pans around to _LESLIE.

LESLIE: _(smirking) _Show off.

BANK ROBBER 2 _begins shooting at her, yet the bullets phase right through her._

BANK ROBBER 2: Dammit!

LESLIE _calmly walks up to to _BANK ROBBER 2. _She grabs his gun out of his hand, throws it down, and kicks him in the face._

_Pan to _ALEX_, who wears some kind of exoskeleton. He runs up to a bank robber, presses a button on his hands, and two wolverine-like claws extend from his arms. He slashes down two more bank robbers, retracts his claws, and extends his arms, as fire shoots from tanks on his wrists. He lands on the ground and another bank robber with a sword rushes behind him. _ALEX _presses a few buttons on his arm and points his arm behind him, revealing gun barrels. He shoots what appears to be tranquilizer darts. The camera slows to bullet time and it zooms past the darts. The darts hits the robber and he falls._

_Pan to _JUSTIN_, who runs up to _BANK ROBBER 3, _pulls out a sword and slashes the robber. Yet the sword is not fatal. As _JUSTIN_ is fighting _BANK ROBBER 3_, though, another bank robber raises a gun behind him. _JUSTIN _looks over his shoulder and a copy of himself appears from his body and knocks the bank robber out._

JUSTIN: K, Sticky, you're up!

_Pan to another student, _SAM_. He flicks his wrist and a gooey substance comes out of his wrist and forms into a ball in his hand._

SAM: I hate that name.

SAM _throws the ball and it hits the arm of another robber, sticking it to the wall. The bank robber struggles a bit before his mouth is shut by another ball of goo._

_Cut back to the _REPORTER_._

REPORTER: As you see, the heroes are—

_There is a scream as people run out of the bank._

REPORTER: It appears the hostages have been freed!

_Cut back to inside the bank. The silhouettes of more robbers are shown behind a glass wall. Another figure appears, waves at the robbers, and subsequently gets shot. As we pan back to the students, now done fighting, _INSIGHT _stands up._

INSIGHT: There's about 4 or so more in there.

CHRIS _walks forward confidently._

CHRIS: I got this.

CHRIS _walks through a door leading behind the wall. As the students look on, multiple tendrils seem to appear and toss the robbers around. We see one of the tendrils throw a man through the glass, hitting the checking counter. The tendril is almost rubbery, mostly black except for a few red highlights. After a few seconds, the music stops and _CHRIS _walks back through the door, covered in sweat._

CHRIS: You said there were only 4 in there.

INSIGHT: I said "or so".

_Cut back to the outside. The song returns. The students walk out and are rushed by reporters and cameras flashing. Reporters are asking questions, but the students don't respond. We only get a close-up on _CHRIS_, as he smiles._

_As the music fades out, the scene morphs back to the present time. Young _CHRIS'S _smiling face is replaced by present-day _CHRIS'S _forlorn face. We see he is looking at a newspaper article covering the events of that day. _CHRIS _walks into his room, throws the paper into the trash, and crashes on the bed. But he doesn't see _JUSTIN _standing in the doorway._

JUSTIN: So, you're really here.

CHRIS _jumps up and notices _JUSTIN.

JUSTIN: When I first heard you might be here, I thought it was false. No way they would let a murderer back here. But, here you are.

CHRIS: Justin, please, you know it wasn't my fault.

JUSTIN: Wasn't your fault? I saw you! Cut him in half! And you're saying it was "an accident"?

CHRIS: I've changed. It was 17 years ago, just let it go.

JUSTIN: _(chuckling)_ Yeah, like I would just forget. After all, you run away like an innocent man—

CHRIS: Justin, stop.

JUSTIN: —And we don't see you for 17 years, and suddenly you just show up—

CHRIS: Shut up.

JUSTIN: —Without any explanation, all just to—

CHRIS: SHUT UP! _(_CHRIS _punches a hole in a nearby dresser)_

_After a brief pause as the two stare at each other, we hear _LESLIE _call from downstairs._

LESLIE: Chris? Are you up there?

CHRIS: Yeah. I'll be right down.

CHRIS _begins to exit._

JUSTIN: Careful. You don't wanna kill anybody else.

CHRIS _exits._

_Next we see _CHRIS _and _ALEX _in a car. _LESLIE _is driving. _CHRIS _is staring forlornly out the window._

_There is a funeral precession for _HOLCAMP _at a cemetery that the students are watching. They are all lined up horizontally. The camera zooms in slowly on _CHRIS'S _face._

_After the funeral, _CHRIS, LESLIE, CASSANDRA,_ and _ALEX_ are sitting on the ground floor of the dorm on the couches._

ALEX: And so when I heard, I spoke with my commander and he discharged me to come here.

LESLIE: I work around here, so I didn't have to go too far. _(Looks to _CHRIS_) _What about you, Chris?

CHRIS: You don't need to know.

ALEX: What do you mean?

LESLIE: Chris, we haven't seen each other for 17 years. Now we're all back together, and you won't even tell us what you do?

_A brief pause._

CHRIS: I'm going to get some coffee. _(He exits)_

LESLIE: Wha—? Chris—

LESLIE _sighs and looks to _ALEX_, who shakes his head and shrugs._

_Cut to a car pulling up to a coffee shop. It's dark out now. _CHRIS _steps out and enters the shop. It's kinda run-down, small. Nobody else is in the shop. _CHRIS _sits at the counter as a _BARISTA _comes up._

BARISTA: What can I get for you?

CHRIS: I'll take a coffee. Black.

BARISTA: Right away, sir. _(She exits)_

CHRIS _looks around and sighs. After a minute or so, 5 _HUNTERS _walk in and put a gun to the back of _CHRIS'S _head. _CHRIS _remains calm._

CHRIS: Devon. Zach. Christi. Good to see you.

HUNTER 1: Ok. Let's do this nice and slow. He would prefer it if you were alive. And personally, I'm not really in the mood to kill anyone tonight.

CHRIS: Lemme guess: but you will if you have to.

HUNTER 1 _tightens his grip on his gun._

HUNTER 1: You're damn right.

_"__Saturday Night" by the Bay City Rollers begins to play._

CHRIS: Well, too bad. I kinda liked you guys.

CHRIS _jumps up and over the Hunters. The hunters turn around as _CHRIS'S _arm turns into a black-and-red blade and he cuts one of the hunters' heads off. The hunters begin shooting him, but _CHRIS _dodges their bullets. A fight breaks out in which we see all of _CHRIS'S_ quirk; his arms turn into blades to slice up the hunters; they turn into shields to block the hunters' bullets; his arms turn into tendrils to grab the hunters and throw them around; at one point, he jumps between two hunters, and in slow motion, he shoots spikes like quills at the hunters. As the battle winds down, the lights flicker, bullets lay strewn on the floor, and _CHRIS _is unscathed. _CHRIS _looks around and sees one more hunter behind the counter, looking for him. _CHRIS _sneaks up on him and nonchalantly stabs him through the head with a needle-like blade._

CHRIS _pulls a business card out of one of the hunters that is for a company called the 'Quirk Induction Labs'. _CHRIS _straightens his shirt, brushes off the dirt, and walks out of the coffee shop. As he walks away, the screen jumps to black and the song ends._

END OF EPISODE 1


End file.
